1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat accommodating device.
2. Background Art
Among vehicle seats, there is a known structure in which a recess portion is formed in a floor panel behind a seat and the seat is accommodated in the recess portion.
Hitherto, this accommodation type seat is disposed inside a rear wheel housing (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H09-207637 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2008-120334).
Then, when accommodating the seat, the rear surface of the seat cushion is directed upward and the seat is accommodated in the recess portion.
In this kind of seat, when adjusting the seat to a seating posture, a lock portion which is installed in the rear surface of the seat cushion is made to engage with a striker fixed to the vehicle body, so that the seat cushion is fixed to the vehicle body.
When accommodating the seat in the recess portion, the engagement between the lock portion and the striker is released, and the rear surface of the seat cushion is directed upward.
In such a conventional accommodation type seat, since the width between the left and right rear wheel housings is sufficient in a vehicle with a large vehicle width, the width of the seat cushion in the vehicle width direction (hereinafter, referred to as a seat width) may be largely ensured even when the seat is disposed on the inside of the rear wheel housing.
For this reason, for example, the width of seat used for a three-seater may be ensured.
However, since the width between the rear wheel housings is small in the case of a vehicle with a small vehicle width, the seat width is limited when the seat is disposed on the inside of the rear wheel housing.
For this reason, there is a problem in that the width of the three-seater seating seat may not be ensured.